Complications in the Bay II
by Callicott
Summary: Yes it's returned! I'm sure you all couldn't wait huh!. Last time we left Jack and Mac a broken couple and Rob and Tasha in grave danger from Mumma Rose, or so Jonah says. So what's going on in the bay...read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"_Tash, you don't understand. If Mumma Rose finds that out – that you were pregnant and you got rid of it – she'll be angry, more than angry, she'll be livid. She'll want revenge Tash, I mean it."_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying your life's in danger Tash, you have to get to Mumma Rose before she gets to you." _

"_I'm sorry Jack. I do love you, but it's just become too hard, it's not going to work. We're over." With that she kept on walking, leaving her relationship behind and possibly a tiny bit of her heart too. Raindrops dripped off her nose and mingled with the salty tears that were beginning to bathe her frozen cheeks. _

Martha rushed into Noah's and before Alf could say anything she got in first.

"I know, I know. I'm late. I'm sorry Grandad!"

"The third time this week girl, where is your head at the moment?"

"Nowhere, just disorganised. I promise from now on I'll be the model of punctuality."

"Yeah, well just get your backside into action now and worry about your promises later."

"Sorry Grandad, have you checked the float?"

"It's all set to go. I'll see you tomorrow morning, and don't wake me when you come in."

"Of course not." Martha smiled and gave her Grandad an affectionate peck on the cheek.

It was five p.m. on a gorgeous summer evening in the bay. The sun was setting a deep shade of orange over the swell from the South Pacific and the seagulls were screeching for their scraps from the lovers, friends and families sharing salty fish and chips on the beach. People would soon start milling into the bar and before she knew it Martha would be run off her feet. She didn't mind though; she preferred working the busy evening shifts. When she had so much to deal with there was no time to think of anything else. Anybody else.

Kim chucked the towel in the wash locker and switched off the lights to the gym. He locked the door and walked over to Martha hard at it behind the bar.

"Hey Mac, looks like it'll be a busy one."

"Yeah when it's a scorcher people always want to drink don't they?" Martha joked. "What about you, looking to drown your sorrows?"

"How'd you guess? A beer thanks."

"Coming up." As Martha pulled the beer she looked at Kim slumped over the bar and tried to cheer him up.

"So you've decided to join the desperate and dateless club have you? Welcome, membership is restricted to a privileged elite." Kim glanced up at Martha and offered a weak smile. "A lot sure has changed in a small amount of time huh?" Martha looked at Kim and slowly nodded her head.

She thought back to that moment two months ago when she had left Jack on that cold day and everything had changed. Since that day they had barely spoken; both trying to avoid the other. If they bumped into each other at the diner it was a quick smile and a rush to move out of the other's way. Jack rarely came into the bar these days, trying to avoid Martha she was sure. He must really hate her if he was forgoing beer she thought grimly. When she did see him he was often with Kate – hanging out, chatting, laughing. Well if he could continue a friendship with her after all she had done then fine. It was best to move on – what was done was done. It was no use moping. She just wanted to be happy again and she could do that without Jack. She didn't need a guy to complete her.

She pushed Jack to the back of her mind and handed the beer to Kim. "On the house" she said - taking pity on the sorrowful figure he cut. Kim and Rachel had broken up only a couple of days ago as their relationship – like so many others – hadn't quite worked out. Both had tried hard but the age gap had begun to grate as both realised they led different lifestyles and wanted different things. A mutual break-up still hurt however and right now Kim felt miserable she was sure. At that moment Robbie and Tasha walked into the bar. They were one of the few couples who did work Marthathought. Slowly but surely they had moved on from the business with Jonah and were now closer and more in love than ever. They were her best friends and had been so good to her over these past couple of months. She didn't know what she would do without both of them.

While the four of them were chatting happily – Robbie cracking bad jokes in an attempt to cheer Kim up and Martha and Tash both trying to gag him – one pair whom she hadn't expected to see approached the bar. As everyone noticed Jack and Kate the joking stopped and an awkward silence ensued. "Hey mate," Robbie said rather too cheerfully to Jack, trying to relieve the tension. "How's it hanging?"

"Yeah, can't complain," Jack responded, before shifting his gaze to Martha. They both smiled at each other and Martha felt Kate's eyes boring in on her. "What can I get you two?" she said lightly. "A beer for me," said Jack before glancing at Kate, "and a white wine thanks," said Kate. Martha fetched the drinks as quickly as possible while the others made small talk. Drinks in hand Jack and Kate soon went to sit on the couch. It was just too awkward for the six of them to chat like nothing had happened. It may have been two months but nothing was the same and nothing was easy.

As Jack placed his drink on the table in front of him he sighed inwardly. Since the break-up his relationship with Martha had descended into stiff, polite greetings. It was so strange how you could be so close to someone and then within a few weeks barely acknowledge each other. And even though Robbie and Tasha hadn't taken sides Tash was Martha's best friend so in an effort to avoid any more uncomfortable moments he had kept his distance from the young couple. He had been so lonely at times but Kate had been there for him. Sometimes he felt like she was his only friend. They had hung out a lot and she had made him laugh when he needed it the most. She had blamed herself initially for his break-up with Martha but Jack had told her it wasn't her fault. Martha's jealously had got in the way and she had given up on them. That had hurt – how easily she had thrown away what they had. But it was time to move on. If Martha could walk away from their relationship so easily then he certainly wasn't going to pine for her. It was time to start having some fun again. Yes, in a perfect world they would all have sat together and chatted like mates but life wasn't perfect and the reality was more complicated. Love – in all its shapes and forms: forgotten, past, present, denied, dwindled – was complicated. Life was most definitely complicated of that he was sure.


	2. Chapter 2

"Right guys, we're off" Rob said as he and Tasha headed out of the door of Noah's. It was 11.30pm and it had been a good night. Jack and Kate had left early but the other four had hung around talking and laughing. Kim had challenged Robbie to pool and beaten him – five times – with Robbie losing a grand total of 25 cents. He refused to bet more than five cents a game much to Kim's disgust. Tash had been chatting to Martha most of the night although when things had become really chaotic around ten she had even got behind the bar to help pull a few beers. Except the customers ended up with more head than beer after which she kindly volunteered to clear glasses instead. Now only Kim was left with Martha who was in the process of locking up. He had offered to walk her home however everyone really knew he was just avoiding going home himself.

As Tash and Robbie strolled home along the beach they couldn't help but feel happy. The full moon threw beautiful shadows on the water which could be heard gently lapping the sand. There was a gorgeous warm breeze tickling their skins and rustling the grass in the dunes. Tash rested her head on Robbie's shoulder. He glanced down at her and smiled. "It's a great feeling isn't it?"

Tash looked up. "What is?"

"I was just thinking about the others – Kim, Martha, Jack. Do you think they're as happy as us right now?"

"Well, Kim just lost Rachel so I'd say no and even though Martha and Jack both act like they're over each other I'd say it's a fair bet to say there's still feelings there. It was so stupid how they broke up anyway."

"Exactly. There we were three months ago and our whole lives were turned upside down and now here we are the only two still together."

"Stronger than ever," Tash added and kissed Robbie's shoulder. "This past year Rob, the way you've stood by me even when I haven't always deserved it, and been there for me after Jonah and everything, you've been so amazing. I love you so much."

"I'll always be here for you Tash."

"And me you," added Tash and they kissed. Looking at them on the beach, wrapped up in each other, nothing else in their world existed for them at that moment. They had certainly forgotten the words of Jonah about Mumma Rose – they had long ago put that down to the deluded ramblings of a sad and mixed-up man. But someone was watching them on that beach and she didn't believe what Jonah said was rubbish. Indeed this woman knew Jonah spoke the truth. She did want revenge. And as Mumma Rose surveyed the young couple below her she was determined to get it.

Martha had locked and cleaned up and the bar was now empty except for her and Kim. "Right, I'm ready if you are," she said and came to sit beside Kim on a stool at the bar. They both looked at each and sighed. They could see what the other was thinking. Ready for what? Walking home to an empty bed? Great. Is that was life had come to on a Saturday night?

"You don't want to go home," Martha stated and Kim shook his head.

"Me neither," Martha added and they both sighed again.

"We need to have fun, just forget everything," Kim said.

Martha looked at Kim and smiled. "You up for a challenge?"

"What?" Kim asked.

"You put the music on and I'll get the drinks."

Five minutes later Sleepy Jackson was blaring from the stereo (_Your lonely lies can be alone/Just take your lies and be alone from here_) and Martha and Kim sat on their stools contemplating what they saw before them.

"Tequila," Kim stated in a resigned fashion.

"Five shots each?" he added, a little incredulously.

"Yep first one to down all of them does not have to swim nude but gets the pleasure of recording the moment instead," Martha grinned, holding up her digital camera.

"OK, here goes then," and with that Kim arranged the shot glasses, lemon and salt between himself and Martha.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Go," shouted Martha and they both set to work on the five glasses before them.

"Oh my god, how did you manage them all? I could barely get past three."

"I work at a bar don't I," giggled Martha before falling down in a heap on the sand laughing uncontrollably.

"C'mon Kimmy boy, get stripping."

"Ok, ok, give me a moment before I lose most my dignity," Kim slurred while fumbling with his pants.

"Want some help," Martha giggled, coming towards Kim waving her digital camera around in his direction.

"Nah, you stay away you freak."

"You're just like Jack was, underestimating me 'cos I'm a girl. I can hold my drink with the best of them."

"I thought you passed out when you had that competition with Jack?"

"That's beside the point," Martha said, waving her hand in an irritated fashion. "Now get stripping Kimberly," and she started giggling again.

Standing in the dark beneath the pine trees Mumma Rose was interrupted by the sound of laughter coming from below. Looking down she saw a young man dashing off into the sea baring all and a dark haired girl whom she recognised as Martha snapping the moment in between fits of giggles. She shook her head in a disgust. No wonder Tasha chose the wrong path, surrounded by this filth, she thought angrily. And as a result she had lost her child, a child of the earth. Well she would make sure it could never happen again and Tasha realised the immense mistake she had made. She would cleanse her, once and for all.

Martha awoke to the taste of sand in her mouth. Raising her head she realised she had been resting it on Kim's bare chest. As her eyes adjusted to the light she felt the pounding inside her head and realised she and Kim must have passed out on the sand after what? Ah yes, the skinny dipping and she smiled at the memory despite her aching head. She glanced at Kim whom she saw with relief had managed to put some pants on and then glanced at her watch. Shit! Was that the time? Seven a.m.? Beth would be coming to open up the bar in half an hour and she knew the glasses and tequila had not been cleared away. Shaking Kim awake, she started running up the sand to Noah's, dragging Kim with her.

"Phewww," Martha said, as she put away the last of the shot glasses. "Beth would not have been too impressed if she knew how I'd left the place."

"Mmmmmm," Kim mumbled, his head supported by the bench top. "Can we go home now?"

"Yep," Martha said before raising her head in alarm. "Shit, is that someone coming? It must be Beth, she must be early. Quick Kim, she can't see us here."

"Well where are we supposed to go?" Kim said, lifting his head slightly from the bar, before letting it drop again.

Martha grabbed him and pulled him off the stool. "Kim, quick, move, we have to get out of here. It will look totally unpro…"

"Martha. Kim!" Beth exclaimed as she entered the bar. "I wondered why the door was unlocked. What on earth are you doing here?"

"Ummmm," Martha stuttered, glancing at Kim in desperation.

"I was in here for an early workout," Kim offered much to Martha's relief.

"Oh," Beth said cheerfully. "That's very impressive of you. The most I can cope with these days is an early morning stroll," and she laughed. "And what about you Martha, I hope you haven't been here all night?"

"What?" Martha said in horror, wondering if it was that obvious.

"It was a joke," Beth said. "You worked the late shift last night?"

"Oh!" Martha laughed a little too hard, trying to cover up her earlier reaction. "No, I was in for a work out too."

"In your work clothes?" Beth said doubtfully, staring at Martha's uniform which she was still wearing from last night. Martha glanced down at herself and felt her cheeks burning. "No, no. I mean, I was in for a workout earlier, and then I took my work clothes with me because I thought you might want some help this morning." At this suggestion Kim stifled a laugh.

"Oh that's very sweet of you Martha, but I think we'll be right thanks. You just go home and get some rest. Anyway, I'll leave you two to it. I've got to go out the back and check on supplies."

Once Beth was gone Martha collapsed on the stool next to Kim and groaned.

"Oh my god, I hope that wasn't too obvious."

Kim laughed. "Stop stressing, she didn't suspect anything."

"I hope not. God! Imagine if she'd said yes to my offer to work. I think I would have died. I've got the most massive hangover; I just was to curl up in the dark forever."

"Me too," Kim added. "Did I really strip naked last night?"

"Yep," Martha laughed, "and I've got the moment on camera for all to see."

"Don't even think about it, otherwise Beth finds out what an irresponsible employee you really are. Now come on, let's get out of here; I need bed, panadol and quick." Just as they were about to leave, Beth came rushing out of the store room.

"Martha, that was Matilda on the phone. She says the water pipe's burst at home. I really better get home to check on it. If you don't mind, could I take you up on that offer to work this morning after all?" Martha inwardly felt even worse than she had a minute ago but externally she forced a smile.

"Of course not, I'd be happy to help."

"Oh thanks sweet, you're a lifesaver. Kim, I'm driving by your place, do you want a lift?"

"Yeah that'd be great thanks Beth," and as they both got ready to leave Martha wondered how she was going to survive the next few hours.

Kim meanwhile glanced back and seeing Martha's pale face grinned. "Have fun," he shouted back to her, before following Beth out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate walked into the station, gratefully sipping at her takeaway latte, and sighed. Eight a.m. and a whole day of paperwork ahead of her. Great. Why did it always have to be her lumped with all the boring work? Oh well, there was one positive. Time for her and Jack to talk. She loved the moments when they could just chat and have a laugh.

Since his break-up with Martha, Jack had leant on Kate for support and a close friendship had developed between them. A friendship Kate was hoping would develop into something more. She did feel a little guilty in those days following their break-up, seeing Jack so down and upset even though he tried to hide it. She hadn't wanted to hurt him; but she needed Jack. When they were together he had cared for her, treated her with dignity and respect. She couldn't remember anyone else who had ever done that. She thought about the other people in her life; a mother who walked out to start a family with another man; leaving behind a child to be brought up by an alcoholic father who tended to get violent when he got drunk. That's why she joined the police; she wasn't going to let anyone hurt her again; she'd be in control now. And then she met Jack, who would never hurt her; he loved her, or so she thought. Sure, he couldn't commit like she had wanted back then but he had always been gentle and caring; treated her like she was a person who mattered. So why had she done this to him? She knew he loved Martha, and she knew that she had deliberately come between them, but she could make him happy too, if only he would give her a chance. And slowly, she was beginning to think, maybe he would.

"God, I am so sick of this. If I have to fill out one more traffic incident report I'm going to scream. Why can't Harper spend some time on his fat arse doing all this crap, instead of leaving it up to us all the time?"

Kate giggled. "C'mon, it's not that bad."

Jack stared at Kate incredulously.

"Ok, so it's that bad," Kate admitted. "Nearly as bad as Harper's new mo' huh?"

At the mention of that monstrosity that had begun to appear on their senior officer's upper lip Jack cracked up. "What was he thinking?"

"I know," Kate said in between fits of giggles. "It's hideous. It looks like a rat died on his face."

"What are you two laughing at?" Harper said, approaching the younger charges at their desk. "Last time I checked, traffic reports weren't the stuff great comedy was made of."

"Oh nothing senior," Kate said.

"Yeah, just sharing a joke," Jack added.

Harper grunted and continued on his way.

"Oh senior," Jack called as the officer was walking away. "Like the new look, very fetching."

Harper, looking quite pleased at this comment, moved back towards Jack whilst smoothing down the hairs that were protruding above his upper lip. "Mmmm, I must admit, I do think it suits me. And, FYI, the missus likes it too, if you get my drift." Harper then proceeded to give Jack a knowing nudge, before walking away, chuckling to himself.

"Oh god," Jack groaned. "That was not information I needed to hear."

Kate giggled at Jack's discomfort. "Can you imagine, Harper and his wife…"

"No!" Jack protested. "Don't even go there," and they both started laughing again.

Kate looked at Jack enjoying himself and smiled. She loved being able to make him laugh; she felt close to him in those moments, like he needed her for something and she could provide it.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight," she said, breaking the laughter.

"Um, drinking beer at home alone?" Jack suggested.

Kate laughed. "OK, then you are definitely coming round to my place for dinner. Someone needs to save you from yourself."

Jack smiled warmly at Kate. "Yeah, sounds good, I'll bring the wine."

"Cool, now c'mon, let's get these god damn reports finished so we can get back to doing some real police-work for a change."


	4. Chapter 4

Martha walked along the foreshore and looked out over the blue-grey horizon. The breakers were rolling in and the water was beautifully glassy and calm. She slipped off her boots and walked down onto the beach, feeling the sand massage the soles of her feet. She was exhausted but strangely happy. She'd ended up working through to six as Beth tried to get a plumber at the last minute, and after the first couple of hours and a few panadol, the hangover had thankfully dissipated. Still, she was happy to be out of there and in no need for a drink. She plonked herself down on the sand, stretched out on her back and closed her eyes. She could feel the wind gently caressing her face and breathed in that heavenly smell of briny air.

"So how'd you cope?" She opened her eyes to see Kim staring down at her, grinning mischievously.

"Your concern is touching," she responded sarcastically. "I coped just fine thanks. How'd you pull up?"

"Sleep did the trick, but some greasy food would help. Fancy fish n' chips?"

"Yeah, sure. You get them and I'll be here waiting."

"And what makes you think I'll do that?"  
"Because I have digital photos of your naked butt that I am more then happy to email to your friends…and enemies."

"Ok, you win, fish and chips coming up."

Jack knocked on the door of Kate's apartment. He was dressed causally in jeans and a faded green t-shirt and was holding a bottle of red in one-hand.

Inside Kate glanced at herself quickly in the mirror. She looked great. Her bob was smooth and silky and the strapless black silk top she was wearing complimented her dark skinny jeans perfectly; the whole outfit helping to accentuate her petite frame. After an hour of deliberating she had decided to go for sexy but casual, as she was under no illusions that Jack wouldn't rock up in anything more than shorts and a t-shirt. When she opened the door her suspicions were confirmed.

"Hey," she said lightly, kissing him on the cheek.

"Hey yourself," Jack said, smiling and handing her the bottle. "Something smells good?"

"My famous lamb curry."

"Wow! I forgot you were such a great cook."

"Yeah well, having a mother leave before you're ten forces you to fend for yourself in the kitchen. Want a glass?" Kate said, indicating the wine.

"Um, yeah, that'd be good," Jack said, wondering if he should respond to Kate's comment, but something told him she didn't want to be pressed on the subject.

"So what's for dessert wonder cook?"

"And what makes you think I cooked dessert?"

"C'mon, you're a perfectionist Kate. Besides, you're trying to impress me right?"

Kate shook her head and smiled. "You'll just have to wait and see; it's a surprise." Sitting down, she handed Jack the wine and a corkscrew and placed two glasses between them, waiting to be filled.

"Rob?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Can we go to bed now?"

"But the credits?"

"Rob, the film was enough. We don't need to sit through all the credits as well." Tasha took Rob's hand and dragged him off the couch, switching the tv off with the remote as she did so.

"Are you implying you didn't like the _Seven Samurai_?" Robbie asked incredulously. "Only the ultimate action film; held up in awe by filmmakers, subject to endless imitations. It's the originating example of…"

"I loved it Rob," Tash insisted, cutting him off before he could get started. "Akira Kurosawa is a genius."

"Ahh, I see you're beginning to appreciate true cinema my pet. What shall I educate you in next?"

"Rob."  
"Yes my pet?"

"Shut-up."

"Tasha! I'm shocked and offended." But Tasha just laughed and dragged her husband into their bedroom.

"Mmm, that was delicious Kate. You really are a great cook."

"Thankyou. But wait til you taste the dessert."

"Ahhh! So are you going to tell me what it is now?"

"Chocolate mousse, another one of my specialities. I can assure you it's divine."

"I'm sure it is. Let me help you with those," said Jack as Kate stood up from the table to clear the dishes."

"No, no. You're the guest. You just sit down and I'll fix us some coffee and dessert."

"If you insist," Jack said, and smiled as he made his way to the couch.

"I'm stuffed," Kim said and lay down on the sand, prodding his stomach tenderly.

"Tell me about it," said Martha, following suit so they were both gazing up at the stars contemplating their over-full bellies. "Fatty food's like alcohol. It tastes great to begin with, but have too much, and you immediately regret it."

"So why do we always have too much then?" said Kim and they both laughed.

"Well, I didn't think I'd say it, but that was even better than the curry," said Jack, licking the last remnants of mousse off his spoon and placing the bowl down on the coffee table in front of him.

Sitting beside Jack on the couch watching him, Kate smiled. "You're such a pig Holden," she said and placed her own barely touched mousse down on the table. Nerves, excitement and anticipation had not helped her appetite.

"Hey, take it as a compliment," said Jack, turning to face Kate.

"Seriously though Kate, thanks for tonight. I would have been moping around at home otherwise. In fact, thanks for everything recently. You've been the best."

"I'm just glad I can help. After all, I feel a bit responsible for the way you and Martha broke up. I am really sorry, I never meant to come between the two of you."

"You didn't. I never thought Martha was the jealous type…but anyway, it was other stuff, and it's over now. We've both moved on," Jack said with a firm nod of his head.

"I'm glad," Kate said, shifting her body closer to Jacks and resting her hand on his knee. "I just want to see you smile again."

"Well having you around helps. I'm really lucky you came to the bay, you're a great friend."

They smiled and Kate knew she had to take this moment. Slowly but surely she leant towards Jack and placed a soft kiss on his lips. With a surge of excitement she felt his mouth respond to hers and placing her hands around his waist, she drew his body into the curves of her frame.

As Kate's lips roamed over his neck Jack wondered if he should be doing this. Was this moving on he thought. But as Kate took his hand and led him towards the bedroom, he felt no part of him protest. If this was a mistake, it was a mistake he wasn't prepared to do anything to prevent.

"Do you ever think about what you're doing here?" Martha asked Kim suddenly. They had been lying next to each other on the sand for the past hour.

Turning his head to look at her, Kim asked Martha what she meant.

"I don't know. I mean as much as I love the bay, is this really what I want? To be working in a bar. I mean, where's my life going?"

"Steady on, you're only nineteen," Kim laughed but soon turned serious. "Yeah, I do know what you mean though. Especially since I broke up with Rachel, I've been thinking a lot about my life. I mean I'm pretty sure I don't want to be a gym instructor in ten years time."

"Do you regret it?"

"What?"

"Your break up with Rachel?"

"No. I mean in some ways I still love her, but that's just it you know. Rachel knows what she wants, and I don't. We're both just in totally different places, and it wasn't going to work." There was a pause as Martha searched for Kim's face in the inky darkness, considering what he had said.

"What about you?" Kim asked. "Do you regret breaking up with Jack?"

Martha knew with certainty she did not want to either think or talk about Jack.

"That was a while ago, I'm trying to forget about it and move on," she said decisively.

"Mmmm, so that's why you're lying on a beach whinging about life?" Kim said, and they both laughed.

"God, we're pretty sad, aren't we?" Martha said. "Isn't this meant to be the best years of our lives? Young and wild and all that." There was a silence, and Kim gazed intently at Martha.

"Maybe we really should move on. Do something a bit wild."

"What, like get drunk again? Because if you think I'm drinking anymore tonight you've…" Martha was forced into silence by the gentle press of Kim's lips against hers. As he slowly drew his mouth away a smile appeared on his lips. "Drinking isn't exactly what I had in mind."

Martha smiled back. Right now, Kim was here, lets face it, he was sexy, and most importantly, he was right. Why not do something instead of just discussing it? Move on instead of only talking about it? Ok, so Kim wasn't her ideal man and he wasn't going to rock her world, but it was still nice, and it was better than analysing and depressing over things that couldn't be changed. Not now at least. The here and now demanded something more organic, more physical. With that Martha moved her own mouth onto Kim's and they started responding urgently to the other's needs, their hands grasping to feel clothes and what lay underneath.


	5. Chapter 5

Martha sat in the diner nursing a cappuccino and pondering what had happened last night. At that moment Tasha walked in and spotting her best friend, plonked herself down in the booth seat opposite.

"Hey Mac, what's up?"

"Um, nothing much. What about you?"

"Yeah, not much; in fact things are pretty great for a change."

"Well I'm glad things are going well for someone."

"Sorry?" said Tasha, giving Martha an inquisitive look.

But before she could explain, Kim was walking their way. "Hey guys," he said and exchanged an awkward smile with Martha. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just having a coffee," Martha said quickly and smiled in return.

"Cool. Well, I'll leave you to it. I've got to get to the gym. Just going to grab a coffee to take away," Kim said, indicating the counter with his hand.

"Ok, well…see ya," said Martha.

"Yeah, see ya," replied Kim and left to get his coffee.

Tasha glanced between Kim and Martha, and then turned to face the latter.

"Ok, what was that about?" she said, her face demanding an explanation. "What's going on? C'mon, fess up."

"Tash, I think I've really stuffed up."

"You what!" Tasha exclaimed, her mouth agape in disbelief.

"Keep your voice down will you?" Martha said. "I don't need the whole diner knowing I slept with Kim."

"I think Colleen would be enough."

"Exactly, so shhh," Martha said under her breath.

"So what are you going to do? I mean do you like him? Do you want to start something?"

"No! I mean, I do like him, but not like that. And I definitely don't want to start anything right now, not with anyone."

"So what happened then?"

"I don't know Tash, it just kind of happened. I really don't know. God what a mess," Martha exclaimed, and cradled her head in her hands.

"C'mon, it's not that bad," Tasha said sympathetically and gave her friend an affectionate rub on the shoulder. "How do you think Kim feels?"

"The same as me hopefully," said Martha dryly.

"You're going to have to talk to him."

"I know; not something I'm looking forward to."

There was a pause and then Tasha laughed gently.

"What?" Martha asked.

"I was just thinking…the beach?"

"No! We went back to his house."

"The house Kim shares with Jack? Mac!"

"I know," Martha groaned. "That's why I left so early; I was freaking out. Imagine how awkward it would have been if I ran into Jack the next morning." Martha giggled at the thought in spite of herself. "Anyway Kim checked for me, and he wasn't there; his bed hadn't even been slept in. Must've been working the late shift or something. Or not…" Martha said after a pause, and Tasha turned to see what her friend was looking at.

It was Jack, who had just walked into the diner with Kate, and the latter had just grabbed his hand, and was holding it tightly, while giving him an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"What do you feel like?" Kate said to Jack as they walked up to the counter.

"Um, just a coffee," Jack said in a distracted fashion.

"Really? I'm starving."

"I'm still full from all that food last night," Jack said quickly. "You order and I'll grab us a seat," and he quickly drew his hand out of Kate's grasp. Turning around he saw Martha and Tash looking at him and his heart sunk.

As Jack noticed them staring, Martha quickly turned away.

"It might not be what it looks like," Tasha said to her best friend.

"C'mon Tash, it's pretty obvious what's going on. I just can't believe it; after what she did to us. Anyway, why do I even care? I don't! It's his life; he can ruin it how he wants."

Tasha looked at Martha and knew she did care, but before she could say anything her phone beeped to indicate a message.

"It's Robbie. He says he needs me back at Irene's urgently."

"Is everything ok?"

"I hope so. He's probably just trying to lure me home so he can force me to watch the Three Colours trilogy."

"What?"

"Nothing," Tasha laughed. "Just Robbie being Robbie. I'll see you later ok? Ring me if you need to talk."

"Course," and Martha smiled as Tasha quickly ran out of the diner, leaving her friend with a coffee and a head full of doubt.

"Mmmm, these pancakes are good. Do you want to try them? Jack?"

"What? Oh sorry. No, I'm right thanks."

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah, it's all good." Jack had been lost in thoughts and worry. He now stole a glance in Martha's direction and noticed she was sitting on her own. What was she thinking, he thought. Had she seen Kate hold his hand, kiss him. Of course she had. Did she think they were together? Probably. God, why did he feel so guilty? He could do whatever he wanted. They weren't going out; they were barely even friends. Martha probably didn't even care. And then there was Kate, she most certainly thought they were now a couple. And who could blame her. You slept with her didn't you? You idiot Jack, how could you have been so stupid.

"Hey Martha." Martha looked up to see Robbie approaching her booth table.

"Rob, what are you doing here?"

"Um, getting a juice. This is where you come for food and drink Martha." He spoke slowly as though trying to explain a very difficult concept. Martha ignored the sarcasm.

"No. Tash got a message from you, saying you needed to see her urgently at Irenes."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Tash! She got a message from you telling her to come home."

"I never sent her any message. Are you sure it was from me?"

"Of course I'm sure you idiot."

"Well I've been at the library and I haven't used my phone. I'll just give her a call to see what's going on." Robbie felt in his back-pocket for his mobile but his hand came up empty. "Hang-on," he said slowly.

"What?" Martha asked.

"My phone, it's not on me."

"Rob, I'm here. I practically ran all the way home, what's…" Tasha stopped abruptly as she ran into the beach house. She stood rooted to the spot, unable to speak or move out of shock and terror. Immediately those words she had forgotten ran through her mind. They must have been lurking, at the recesses, ever since that day.

"_She'll be angry, more than angry, she'll be livid. She'll want revenge Tash, I mean it."_

"Tasha," Mumma Rose said calmly, moving towards her with swift yet deliberate movements. "You came."


	6. Chapter 6

In those first moments Tasha felt shock. Too shocked to move, too shocked to speak. That initial reaction would cost her dearly. By the time she found her feet and her voice, Mumma Rose had come between her and the door, and when she turned to face the self-proclaimed matriarch, she could see the latter bore a knife; a thirty centimetre metal blade. Tasha caught a glimpse of her horrified face in the reflection and wondered if this was really happening.

Mumma Rose broke the silence. "Don't bother moving Tasha, don't bother trying to run. The other door is locked and as you can see, any move could cost you dearly. However do not be scared Tasha my child. I have no intention of hurting you with this knife. It is simply a precaution; a warning against any silly movements, mistakes."

Tasha finally spoke. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you to understand the fatal mistake you made."

"You mean the abortion don't you? Jonah warned me; I thought he was mad."

"I mean the murder of my child."  
"It was never your child."

"It was ALWAYS my child." Mumma Rose took a step towards Tasha in anger and the young girl stumbled backwards into the living area. Despite her terror, she knew she had to remain defiant, calm and strong.

"So what are you going to do then? How do you plan to punish me?"

"I am not going to punish you Tasha, I am going to purify you and release the soul."

"The soul?"

"Of my child."

"There is no child."

Mumma Rose continued as though Tasha had never spoken. "The soul remains, and we shall release that soul."

"How?" Tasha was beginning to feel dizzy, and gripped onto the side of the couch for some traction; something that she could identify as real in this seemingly un-real horror.

"I will purify you Tasha using the three elements: earth, wind and fire. When you burn the ashes will feed into the earth and the wind will release the soul and carry it away. Free to carry on its life journey that you so cruelly tried to deny." Hearing these words Tasha's small frame sunk against the side of the couch, and she felt bile rise in her throat. She blinked rapidly trying to restore her vision as she saw two Mumma Roses swimming in front of her.

"You're going to burn me?" she finally managed, hardly daring to voice the promise.

"Purify you my child."

"No. No! You get away from me, you get away." Tasha had now lost any calm she may have possessed and was near hysterical with terror. She felt a desperation to act; to get away from this woman and her chilling threats. Knowing the front door behind her was locked she had no choice but to go past Mumma Rose to the back door from which she had entered. Without even pausing to consider the blade and the woman that stood in her way she ran wildly towards the exit that held the promise of her escape.

"Ok, so this is weird," Martha commented, trying to figure out a reasonable explanation for what was going on. Robbie wasn't listening; he was panicking.

"We have to get round there now, something's not right. Have you got your ute?"

"No, I walked."

"So did I. We'll have to go by foot then, come on." Robbie was already out of his seat and preparing to dash from the diner.

"Hang on Rob," Martha exclaimed, rising from the diner booth. "Just calm down, ok? Things are probably fine, it's probably just a practical joke or something."  
"Martha I need to get there, now."

"Ok, ok." Glancing around she saw Kate and Jack.

"We'll ask Kate and Jack to drive us. And if something is wrong, it'll be good to have cops with us."

"Ok then, let's go."

As Tasha ran blindly past Mumma Rose to the back door she was met by two large men. She knocked straight into them and they soon took hold of each of her arms in a rough grip that caused her to scream in pain.

"Don't bother running Tasha," Mumma Rose said calmly. "Did you really think I would be so stupid as to let you escape? You are coming with me, and there is nothing you can do."

"Robbie will come for me, you can't get away with this."

"It will be too late my child, the spirit will have been released."

"No! No!" Tasha twisted hysterically in the men's grip and started sobbing uncontrollably. This was a nightmare not even she could have dreamt.

At that moment in the distance they heard sirens. Tasha knew she had to take this chance to cause panic.

"They're coming for me, they're coming. You won't get away with this," she screamed. "Help! Help!"

The men holding Tasha looked at Mumma Rose with concern.

"We have to get out of here," one of them said. But before either could move, Tasha's survival instincts kicked in. Using her legs dangly freely in the air, she kicked both of them as hard as she could in the shins. Adrenalin and desperation gave her strength not even she knew she possessed. The men yelled in surprise and in their pain loosened their grip. In that moment Tasha used her strength to jolt herself free and seeing a knife on the kitchen bench she grabbed it and waved it wildly in front of her. "You stay way from me," she screamed, "you stay away."

"C'mon, forget the girl, let's get out of here," the men said as the sirens grew closer. But as Mumma Rose saw her opportunity slip away, she was no longer thinking calmly. "We do not leave without the child," she screamed.

"There is no child," Tasha screamed back at her, tears streaming down her face.

"Forget this woman," one of the men said, "I'm not risking jail for you." With that, both ran out the back door, slamming it shut behind them. Before Tasha could follow them, Mumma Rose advanced on her in a fury, brandishing the knife above her head, and with terror, Tasha saw she was preparing to strike. Holding her own knife in front of her, Tasha wondered in disbelief if this could really be the end.

"Don't do this," she told Mumma Rose, but the latter wasn't listening. "I will free that spirit, no matter what Tasha. You chose this path, you chose this way to end it." As Mumma Rose bore down on Tasha the young girl backed herself up violently against the door frame, holding her own kitchen blade out in front of her in an act of desperate self-protection.

"Stay behind me Rob, stay behind me," Jack ordered as they jumped out of the car at Irene's place.

"No, Tasha could be in there," Rob screamed and ran towards the house with the others close behind. As Robbie barged through the front door he momentarily noticed nothing. But as he yelled for his wife his eyes fell on the kitchen and what he saw silenced his voice and stopped him in his tracks. There on the linoleum flooring were two bodies and two knives. One of those bodies was his wife; dead or alive, he was not sure. All he could register was the blood; that unmistakable liquid staining the floor a brilliant crimson. So vivid, so real. So much of it.


	7. Chapter 7

"How long do you think she'll get?"

"Who knows? I hope they throw the book at her."

"It's sure to be a while."

"A while won't be long enough."

---------------------------------------------------------------

_-Robbie, are you with me? Robbie?-_

_-I'm with you Tash.-_

_-Don't leave Robbie…-_

_-I'm not, just stay strong.-_

_-Robbie, you know that I love you…-_

_-And I love you, so much. Stay strong Tasha, stay with me…-_

_The blood begins to ooze from her mouth; he knows it's not a good sign. But there must still be hope, he thinks. All through the ambulance ride, there must still be hope. At the hospital they announce the news: Dead On Arrival. He already knows but it wasn't real until those words. I'm always with you Tash, I'm always with you._

"Robbie. Robbie sweet, we have to go."

"What? Oh, of course."

He feels his mother's frame wrap itself around him. He can't respond. He feels cold, stiff, and numb.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was thinking about it yesterday: all the thing's I'll miss, and I kept on coming back to one word. Of course one word can never sum up our friendship, one word can never tell you everything about my beautiful friend, Robbie's beautiful wife, Irene's beautiful daughter. What she was and still is. But one word haunts me: Mac. Stupid I know, but who else will call me Mac now? No one. Even if they did it wouldn't be the same, couldn't be the same. Mac was her name for me, and out of everything that I'll miss, every moment without her, every laugh I cannot share with her, I know I'll just want to hear that word: Mac. And when I don't, I'll know she's gone, and that will hurt like nothing I thought possible."

As Martha's head bends and her long chestnut hair falls over her face, hiding the tears that run down her cheeks, Jack looks on, his heart breaking as he feels her strength, pain and despair. He just wants to hold her right now, but he's holding Kate, and Tasha is dead, and everything is wrong. Everything is wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack leaned against the wooden railing and looked out over the beach. He saw her sitting alone on the sand near the shore. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and she was hugging them tight to her body with both hands. Her long hair fell over her shoulders and beside her lay the sandals she wore to the funeral. She was still wearing her funeral outfit, perhaps she hadn't even been home. Should he go down and speak to her? He didn't talk to her at the funeral, nor the wake afterwards. He wanted to, but he wasn't sure what to say. She was mainly with Robbie anyway, trying to offer him comfort, along with Beth. Not that anyone could help Rob right now he thought. God, how could this have happened? If only they had done more to catch Mumma Rose those months ago, Tasha would still be here. His thoughts were interrupted by Kate, who had come up beside him without his noticing.

"Hi," Kate said tentatively, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jack didn't move for a long time, until finally he turned to face her.

"Kate," he began, but she cut him off.

"Don't," she said. "You don't need to say anything. I know what you're going to say: 'This won't work, you don't love me, and you never have'."

"I am so sorry. I should never have slept with you; I'm ashamed of myself for it."

"It wasn't that awful was it?" Kate said and Jack smiled despite himself.

"Don't worry, I don't hate you. In fact if anything you should hate me. And you shouldn't feel sorry, not after what I did."

"What do you mean?"

"Martha was right; I did try and split you two up. That morning at your house I did deliberately make her believe that you had slept with me." Kate quickly continued before Jack could say anything. "But let me explain Jack before you hate me." She paused, as though trying to gather the courage to begin. "My whole life I've always felt so useless, pathetic, like no-one could ever love me, or think I was worth anything. And then at the academy I met you, and you did like me and you did think I was special, or at least you made me feel that way. And that was the most amazing feeling ever. Then when we broke up and you moved away I tried to forget about you, I really did. I tried to find that feeling with someone else but it never happened. I just went back to being pathetic old Kate, whose own mother didn't even love her enough to stick around. I don't want to make excuses, I guess I just thought if I could be with you again I'd feel something again, like I meant something to somebody."

Jack listened in shock. He knew about Kate's tough upbringing but she always appeared so confident; he never realised she felt this way.

"Kate, you don't need a guy to be something," Jack said. "You are an amazing person without any guy telling you that. Your mum, I don't know why she left, but it wasn't because of anything you did. I can't imagine how tough it was for you growing up without your mum and having a dad who drank. But you've got to realise that despite all that, you've become this great girl: funny, smart, a terrific cop. You've made something of yourself despite all the obstacles. And one day someone will love you for you but you don't need that love to make you worthwhile. Not from me, not from anyone."

Kate looked at Jack a little while and then slowly nodded her head. "I think I finally realise that. All this stuff with Tasha…it's made me realise life is so short and I don't want to end it despising myself and what I've done. You are right, I've got a good life and I have come a long way, so I'm going to stop all the pity and self-hatred and start living life to the full. Or at least try."

Jack smiled. "That's great Kate, you deserve it."

"But I really don't want you to hate me Jack," Kate said earnestly. "I know what I did was unforgivable, but I am just so sorry."  
"I don't hate you Kate. I wish it hadn't happened, but I don't hate you. So Martha was right, you did come back to the bay for me?"

"Yes."

"So what are you going to do now then? Are you going to stick around?"

Kate paused before answering. "I've been thinking about that myself, and I think that to get on with my life, fix the things in it I don't like, I need to move back to Sydney and face up to some stuff. Anyway I asked the boss for a transfer and he said yes. I leave tomorrow."

"Wow! That soon," Jack said, taken aback. "So I'm left without a partner again huh?" and he laughed. "Despite everything, we did work well together and I'll miss you."

"I know, I'll miss you too. I really want to apologise to Martha but I don't think this is the right time. Could you maybe tell her how sorry I am?"

"Of course, and don't worry, I won't paint you as too much of a demon."

"Thanks," Kate laughed and she gave Jack a hug.

"I guest this is good-bye then," Jack said, as they pulled apart from the embrace.

"Well, I don't want it to be forever. Maybe if you and Martha are down in Sydney we could catch up?"

"Me and Martha?" Jack questioned.

A mischievous smile appeared on Kate's lips. "Yeah," she said. "Just give her time Jack. I know I did my best to stuff things up, but if you give her time, and hang around long enough, she'll remember why she loves you."

Jack laughed gently. "Sounds like a plan."

Kate looked at Jack and smiled. "See ya later Holden."

"Bye Kate," Jack replied, and he gave her hand an affectionate squeeze before she walked off; determined to start a fresh life, as a better, happier person.


	9. Chapter 9

Martha sat on the beach staring at the sand running through her fingers. These past few days had been the worst of her life. She had dealt with death before, lost a loved one before, but this was so violent, so horrific. The scene was vivid in her mind: the blood in the kitchen, Jack and Kate ripping Mumma Rose off Tasha, Robbie's howl, like nothing she had ever heard, Robbie cradling Tasha in his arms, Tasha's ghostly white face, the blood spreading over Robbie's shirt, and then bubbling at Tasha's mouth. And all she could do was stand there in a state of shock, saying nothing, doing nothing. Had she taken their friendship for granted? Had Tasha known how much she loved her? She hoped so. She hoped Tasha knew that she was the best friend Martha ever had.

"Hey Martha," Kim said, coming up beside her and sitting down on the sand. "How are you doing?"

"Not great, what about you?"

"Not great," and he drew Martha in for a hug. They stayed that way for a little while, grieving for their lost friend.

As they drew apart they looked at each other and Kim smiled.

"Friends?" he said.

"Friends," Martha replied, smiling back at him. There was no need to say anymore, they both knew that was enough. Kim looked up as he heard footsteps approaching from behind. It was Jack, tentatively making his way towards the pair.

"Hey Jack," Kim said, standing up. "I'll leave you guys to talk. I'm off to see Robbie. See you later."

"Bye Kim, tell Rob I'm thinking of him," Jack said and he sat down in the spot the former had previously occupied. Nothing was said for a little while as Martha continued to run sand through her fingers while Jack stared at his, using one fingernail to scratch the other. After a little while he picked up one of Martha's sandals lying on the sand, and then quickly placed it down again. Finally he turned to face Martha, before looking out to the sea, which was a brilliant blue on this most unsuitable of brilliant sunny days.

Continuing to stare out over the horizon, Jack broke the silence. "Your speech today was beautiful. Tasha would have been really touched. You were a great friend to her." Martha said nothing in response. As yet she had made no movement to acknowledge Jack's presence. There was no hostility, just a silence. Jack continued, a little nervous. His words seemed so hollow, particularly in this unforgiving, vast space. "I really wanted to say something to you at the funeral, and afterwards, see if you were ok. There just didn't seem a right time."

"That's alright," Martha said, finally speaking. "It's hard for everyone, including you and Kate. I mean…being there…you know, seeing it."

"I know," Jack said. "Actually Kate left today, she's moving back to the city." Martha looked at Jack finally. "Oh? And you're ok with that? I thought you two were together?"

"No, I mean we were, briefly, but it never really happened, it was kind of a one-night thing," Jack admitted.

"It's ok," Martha cut in quickly, "you don't have to explain."

"I want to," Jack said. "Actually Martha," he paused, almost reluctant to continue. "I know this isn't really the right time, and you are going through way worse stuff right now, but I just want you to know that Kate told me what happened. She told me how she did say those things to you that day, and she did try and break us up. Turns out she's been pretty messed up for a while. Anyway, she's really sorry, and she wanted me to tell you that. I'm really sorry too Martha; for not supporting you back then, believing you. If I could change…" but Martha cut him off.

"It's ok Jack," she said and gave him a small smile. "I think we've both moved on from that day." There was a pause. "It doesn't really matter now anyway does it," she stated sadly, looking down at the sand.

"No," Jack agreed, and there was silence as both thought over the events of the past few days.

As Jack sat there, with Martha next to him, he realised he had to be honest. "I've missed you Martha," he said simply, "and I don't mean just us, I mean you; being able to talk with you, have a laugh with you. If what happened to Tasha had happened to you I could never have forgiven myself for the way things were between us. I want us to be friends again, I want to be here for you Martha…as friends," he added, almost shyly, so as not to seem pushy. As Jack said this Martha looked at him and heard sincerity; there were no walls between them, just the truth. She felt so close to him in that moment.

"I've missed you too. Losing Tasha," Martha's voice began to quaver. "I need you Jack," she confessed honestly. "You're my best friend now," she said, and her voice broke, as two large tears spilled from her eyes and rolled freely down her cheeks. Jack reached out his hand and placed it gently on her knee. Shifting his body, he placed his arms around her back and drew her head gently to his chest. He rested his chin on top of her hair, and neither of them moved, except for his hand, which occasionally travelled up and down her spine, stroking smooth the hair that fell over her shoulders.

She cried silently, feeling his rib cage contract and expand against her cheek. She felt safe, and for the first time since that moment that changed all their lives, she found a shred of comfort in someone's presence: Jack's, both gentle yet strong.

Robbie sat on the bed in the room he shared with Tasha. Beth had wanted him to come back to her house but he couldn't imagine not being in this room, surrounded by all of Tasha's things. He felt so alone right now. All day he had been smothered with affection and pity, but it all passed straight over his head. He lay his weary body down on the bed and closed his eyes in exhaustion. His whole being felt incredibly heavy; as though he could not move no matter what was at stake. He saw Tasha in his head: her small nose, delicate cheek bones and golden hair. He could taste her mouth, feel the shape of her face underneath the trace of his fingers. He remembered the first time he ever saw her: walking along the foreshore that day, he had never seen anything so beautiful in all his life. She totally ignored him of course, but she couldn't resist his charms forever. Ok, maybe not charms, more like desperate attempts to get her to notice him. That time he set the trap for her and she saved him when a snake bit him. He smiled fondly at the memory, despite the pain felt at the time. He suddenly remembered those words he said to her that day; he could hear the conversation in his head as clear as if it had just taken place.

"_Let's just say for the rest of your life I'm making sure nothing happens to you." _

"_For my whole life?" _

"_Well, for as long as you're in the bay." _

"_Guess I'll have to stay here forever then." _

But those words meant nothing now. He had failed her. When she needed him most, when she was more scared and alone then ever, he wasn't there for her. She had saved him that day more than two years ago but when it was his turn, he couldn't save her. His body heaved as the howls escaped from his mouth. Mucas slid from his nose and mixed with the salt water dripping down his face. The pain was overwhelming and it was physical. In that moment he felt as though it could never go away, not as long as she was gone; his beautiful Tasha.


	10. Chapter 10

_Two months later_

No work for two days, sunshine, a warm north-westerly, perfect waves and an afternoon of surfing them ahead of him. Could this day get any better Jack thought, as he wandered down onto the beach with his board.

"Going for a surf?"

Jack grinned as he saw her emerging from the waves. She was wearing a simple black one-piece and he couldn't help but notice how incredibly sexy she looked. _Those legs! They seemed to go on forever, and her gorgeous hair…snap out of it Jack!_

"What does it look like Einstein?"

Martha leaned her head to one side and smiled sarcastically.

"Don't be smart, it doesn't suit you."

"Don't ask dumb questions then," Jack retorted and laughed at her. "The waves look good. Not that you'd know of course," he quickly added with a smug tone.  
"Excuse me?"

"Well you don't surf, do you?"  
"There's a thing called body-surfing Jack, and it requires waves. You should try it some time."  
"Please! Bodysurfing?" Jack scoffed. "Why would I bother when I've got a board? There's not even a comparison."

"Oh, you're such a typical surf snob. Thinking anyone who's not on a board can't appreciate the waves."

"I'm just saying it's not the same, and if you tried it, you'd realise how great surfing is."

"Nah, I don't want to embarrass you," Martha replied.

"Excuse me?" Now it was Jack's turn to demand an explanation.

"Well, I could surf you off your board," Martha paused for effect, "so to speak, any day of the week." Her eyebrows raised, and a smirk on her lips, she placed her wet hands on her hips and stared Jack down.

Jack didn't say anything immediately but then slowly a mischievous smile appeared on his own lips in return. "OK, how about this then? After a one hour lesson, I bet you can't stay on this board for more then five seconds."

"Five seconds?" Martha retorted, mocking Jack's challenge. "Are you kidding me? Make it ten!"

"Confident aren't we?"

"Yep, I'm a bronze medallion."

"That doesn't mean you can surf."

"We'll see."

"I guess we will."

"I guess so. In fact I think this is the perfect moment for revenge."

"What do you mean?" asked Jack, confused.

"I mean," Martha explained, "if I stay on your board for ten seconds after a one hour lesson, you have to run naked up this beach."

Jack started laughing and struggled to stop.

"Martha," he managed, in between chuckles, "you do realise you're going to lose again, and you are going to be forced to do another nudie run."

Martha shook her head at him. "Uh, uh," she said decisively. "There's no way I'm losing this time."

"That's what you said last time if I recall correctly."

"Yeah, but this time, you can't cheat."

"I didn't cheat," Jack said defensively.

"You cheated. Anyway, this time I'm in control and I'm not losing. Now are we going to have this lesson or not?"

------------------------------------------------------------

"So what is this big news you have to tell me?"

Rob and Kim were sitting in the Hunter/Holden household opposite Beth.

"Well," Robbie started, "I've decided to defer uni." Robbie had completed his VCE just before Tasha's death and as expected, had done stunningly well. He had applied and been accepted into Engineering/Science at the University of NSW, and Tash and him had been planning a move to Sydney. But then of course everything changed. It was now February and Robbie had been expected to start university in a month.

Upon hearing Robbie's news Beth looked slightly shocked but then smiled and reaching out across the living room, patted her son's knee. "So you've decided to stay in the bay," she said happily. "I totally understand sweet. A move right now, after all you've been through, it's no wonder you're not ready."

"No Mum, that's not what I meant." Robbie gently corrected his mother. "Kim and I have been talking and we're going to go travelling, through Europe. You know, do the whole backpack thing."

"Yeah, we both feel it's the right time to do something new, a little different," Kim added.

"Oh," Beth said, shocked. "I hadn't expected this. For how long?"

"A year. I'm going to start my course next year."

"When did you decide this? I mean you've never mentioned this to me." Beth appeared a little confused and flustered.

"Yeah I know, but I've been thinking for a while now I'm just not ready to start full-time study, not after everything that's happened. I still have so much to process. Anyway I kind of got chatting to Kim about it last week, and he was saying how he was thinking of moving on from the bay."

"Yeah," Kim interrupted. "I've been thinking for a while now I need something new, a break from the gym. Anyway I told Rob I was thinking of going travelling, and he asked me if he could come."

"I kind of invited myself along," Rob explained.

"Yep," Kim agreed. "I tried to talk him out of it…for my sake," he said, emphasising the last point.

Beth laughed, but then looked at Robbie concerned. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" she said, adopting a serious tone.

"Yes," Robbie said decisively and without pause. "I need this."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah I get it: jump up immediately. Can we get out on the water soon?" Martha didn't hesitate to hide her irritation and impatience.

"Martha, you have to learn the basics on land. I'm trying to help you."

"More like trying to sabotage the bet."

Jack shook his head in an exasperated fashion. "I can't teach you the basics out in the water," he said, starting to become irritated himself.

"Yeah yeah, just get on with it will you? I want to hit the surf and try this baby out." Martha grinned and pointed to the board with her toe.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Following the announcement of the boy's travel plans, Kim had soon said his good-byes and now it was only Rob and his mother left in the latter's living room. Beth came out from the kitchen and handed Robbie a cup of tea. She placed her own down on the coffee table in font of her and took a seat on the couch next to her son.

Resting her hand on her chin she turned her attention to Robbie and studied him earnestly. Robbie aware of the attention focused on him opened his palms and raised his eyebrows. "What?" he questioned.

"I'm worried Rob," she stated. "Are you sure this is the right thing you're doing? I mean you need your family right now. Being away from them, what if you can't cope? You've got to give yourself time."

"I am giving myself time Mum, that's why I doing this."

"But Rob, you'll only have Kim and maybe he can't provide you with the support you need. I could come along if you like…" she suddenly suggested brightly, as though she had found a magical solution to a troubling problem.

"Mum," Robbie quickly interrupted her and laughed incredulously. "Thanks, but no thanks. Seriously," he continued, aware of her concern and both touched by it but keen to reassure her. "I'm not doing this to run away or anything. I'm doing this because I genuinely believe this is what I need, that this _is _the right thing for me. Losing Tash…I realise that life, you just have no idea which way it's going to go," he said shaking his head, clearly still trying to grapple with that day, that moment. "You've got to get on with things, take every opportunity, and I have always wanted to travel, Tash and I both did. Now I have a chance to do that, before I get tied down." There was a pause and Beth smiled at her son affectionately. "Besides," he said, smiling in return, "I won't be alone, I will have Kim, and if that doesn't comfort you, Kim and I are definitely going to go visit Scott and Hayley. Kim really wants to see little Noah and it'll be great to catch up with my big bro again."

"Well I know he'll be over the moon to see you love," Beth said. "He still feels guilty about not making it back for the funeral."

Beth looked at Robbie and shook her head suddenly as if struggling to understand something. "You know you've taught me one thing sweet," she started. "Strength. It has nothing to do with how many weights or muscles or all that rubbish. Your strength Rob, it stuns me every day."

"I haven't felt strong."

"Maybe not, but you are strong. Stronger than maybe even you realise. I am so proud to call you my son. I know that Jack wasn't the best father to you, and I know I should have done more at the time to stop the things he said, and did…"

"Mum it wasn't your fault," Robbie said emphatically.

"Please love, let me finish," Beth said. "What I'm trying to say is maybe I didn't have the same strength as you."

"Mum," Rob protested.

"No," Beth continued earnestly. "I love you so much Rob, I could never have dreamed for a more remarkable and astonishing son. I am honoured to call you my own, and I am so sorry for the pain you've had to endure, I'd do anything to take it away." Beth was now crying and Robbie was doing his best to keep silent tears from spilling down his own cheeks. His mother drew him into a warm hug and this time, for the first time in a long time, he did find comfort in someone's embrace.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Jack looked at her out on the water, paddling furiously to catch up with the wave and smirked. There was no way she was going to stay on that board for ten seconds. The lessons had been a disaster; she had barely managed to stand up at all, let alone for any length of time. She'd be nude again, Jack thought, and he couldn't say the thought disturbed him. Shifting his attention back to the present he wondered if he was in fact still day-dreaming. In front of him out on the water, Martha was standing up on the board, and what's more, she was completely ripping up the wave – with ease.

"What the?" Jack said out loud to no one but himself, running closer to the shore. "How could she…." but Jack didn't need to complete the sentence. He realised he'd been done. There was no way Martha could ride that wave the way she was if she'd never surfed before. He couldn't believe it; she'd promised revenge and she'd got it. _Jack, you idiot! _

Meanwhile, Martha, running triumphantly out of the water, board under one arm, breathlessly approached Jack, laughing as she did so.

"How'd I do?" she asked innocently, digging the board into the sand in front of Jack.

"You lier, you said you'd never surfed before."

"I never said that – you chose to make that wild assumption. In fact, my brothers and I used to go surfing up the coast all the time on family holidays."

"So why don't you surf here then?"

"Don't know really; I didn't have a board and never got round to buying one. Anyway, I told you I love bodysurfing, I don't need a board. Now stop stalling, aren't we forgetting something here?"

"Martha I can't, I'm a cop," Jack whined feebly.

"Hello Jack? Wouldn't it be 'un-Australian' not to pay up when it comes to a bet," Martha exclaimed in a mocking fashion, making exaggerated quotation marks in the air as she reminded Jack of his words to her after their infamous pool game.

"Martha," Jack said, giving puppy-dog eyes and begging for mercy.

"Don't Martha me. Now drop the boardies and get running baby." Martha teasingly pointed her finger up the beach to indicate the direction Jack was supposed to take his naked butt.

The latter groaned and closed his eyes. Before he could think any further of the embarrassment he was about to endure, he quickly took off his shorts and started running.

"All I'm saying is Paris Hilton is hot," Ric exclaimed sheepishly.

"What?" Cassie said in disgust. "She is soooo fake. How can you say that?"

"C'mon Luc, back me up here." Ric turned to Luc, who along with Cassie, Matilda and himself, were sitting on the beach killing time.

"Angelina as Lara Croft," Luc said instead. "She's my ideal."

"Awww, give you wet dreams does she Luc?" Cassie teased, and nudged him with her elbow.

"Oh my God," Matilda interrupted, whom had been ignoring the conversation and staring the other way. "Lucas, is that your brother?"

"Huh?" Luc said in a disinterested fashion and shifted his body to see was Mattie was referring too.

"Oh my god," Luc exclaimed, echoing Matilda's reaction. "I'm scarred."

"What is he doing?" Matilda screeched, as Jack came running towards them in his birthday suit. Cassie and Ric meanwhile, having directed their own attention to Jack's nude dash, were rolling on the sand in near-hysterics. "Nice look constable," Ric shouted, upon which Jack looked up, and seeing his brother and his three friend's staring back at him, went pale with horror, dropped his hands to his nether region, turned on his heel and fled in the direction he had come, leaving the threesome to enjoy a view of his rear while Lucas buried his head in the sand in despair.

Martha was finding it hard to stop laughing. "Stop whinging Jack – you're just lucky your boss didn't see you. Anyway," she said, picking up her towel and passing Jack his board, "it's not like I haven't seen it before."

"Yeah but last time I checked the rest of Summer Bay hadn't," Jack said, mortified.

Martha giggled and then sighed contentedly. "I haven't laughed that much since," she stopped abruptly but it was clear to both of them what had been left unsaid.

Jack looked at Martha. "Well if I could put a smile on your face again, I guess it was worth it."

Martha smiled at Jack, and then quickly she tried to break whatever moment may have been forming.

"Well, I guess I better be going."

"Martha," Jack started, but she cut him off.

"I'm sorry Jack. I promised Grandad I'd cook tonight; got to do the shopping and stuff. So I'll see you later hey? Thanks for the lesson." She quickly ran off up the sand, leaving Jack to stare after her, with a mixture of both fondness and regret. In his heart he knew that friendship wasn't enough; but he'd take it. He had no choice.


	11. Chapter 11

_One month later _

"Are you packed?"

"Um, not really. I chucked some of my stuff on the bed but that's about it so far."

"Kimberley! We are leaving tomorrow. I've already packed, unpacked and repacked my things three times. You know, just to suss it out. For example essentials and luxuries: 'can I do without it?' Harness adjustment, weight distribution. And then of course there's the big question, what needs to go in hand luggage and what should go in the hold? Some people suggest taking all your clothes on the plane, just in case your luggage gets lost. What do you think?"

"You are truly sad Rob, truly sad. Now how about you shut up and get us a beer?"

"It's not the best idea to fly with a hangover."

"Rob!"

"Ok, ok, I guess we can make an exception." Robbie scuttled off to get the drinks, squeezing past numerous bodies as he did so.

It was a Saturday night and Noah's was packed out, as it seemed the whole bay had gathered at the club for Robbie and Kim's farewell. The speeches had been and gone with tears shed (especially Beth's) and well wishes given. Now the slightly older generation had departed and as the clock ticked past midnight, the drinks were beginning to flow more freely (and less accurately). All in all, it had been, and promised to be, a good night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey little Lucas, don't you think it's past your bedtime?"

"Don't play the big brother with me Jack."

"Ok, ok, relax already. It was a joke. But you better stick to the red cordial."

"Of course constable," Luc replied sarcastically. "Looks like Martha's having a good time," the younger sibling comment casually to the elder, glancing across the room to where a drunken Kit and Martha were serenading Rob and Kim with a karaoke version of _Don't Leave_ by Faithless.

"Mmmm," Jack said, trying to sound casual and off-hand.

"So, are you going to actually make a move on her sometime in the next century?" Lucas asked bluntly.

"Luc!" Now it was Jack demanding the brother stay out of his business.

"Oh come on! You can't just keep hanging around her like some pathetic love-sick puppy."

"Excuse me. I'm not 'hanging' around her. We're friends."

"Don't feed me the friends line. You're not friends, you never have been, never will be."

"Ok, I'm not discussing this with you. We are talking about mature adult relationships here, not teenage crushes."

"Well the way I see it big bro," Lucas placing sarcastic emphasis on the moniker, "there doesn't seem to be anything particularly adult or mature about doing jack all to patch things up, excuse the pun." With that Luc wondered off to get himself what he hoped Jack still presumed was more 'red cordial'. Jack meanwhile was left to wonder if his brother was right. Was he just kidding himself that Martha and he were friends? And should he do something about it if he was?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Jack looked at Martha leaning against the bar, beer in hand. He smiled – he loved how she drank beer. Once she even challenged him to a sculling competition but he had won; she may be good, but not that good. Anyway now was the moment, he just prayed she wouldn't say no.

"Hey do you want to dance?"

"You can't really dance Jack."

He laughed. "You're harsh Martha."

"Ok," she said, caving easily. "I'll dance with you."

Jack took her onto the dance floor and twirled her around in an exaggerated movement, hoping to hide his nerves and inadequacy…

_Hey girl in your summer blouse/Walking down the beach road from your house/How I'm thinking what to say to you/But I'm weak and stupid when I'm near you …_

He drew her closer, and they moved less, both feeling the other's body against their own; the touch that was both familiar yet new…

_I only ever think of you/Being down there/How I miss you…_

They looked up at each other and smiled shyly. The joking had passed and their eyes refused to look away…

_There's nothing I can do/Because I'm falling for you… _

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, we'll see you tomorrow guys. And Kim, get packing and don't forget your passport."

"God, I've agreed to go travelling with my mother," Kim groaned.

Jack laughed as he, Kim, Lucas and Matilda headed out the door of Noah's. It was three a.m. and the party was wrapping up. The only people left were Martha and Robbie, who were perched on stools sipping water to try and minimize tomorrow's hangover.

"It was a good night hey?" Martha commented.

"Yeah, the best."

"So how are you feeling? Really," Martha asked.

Robbie looked down at the glass in his hand and then glanced up at his friend.

"Really? I'm scared as hell. What if this is running away? What if I don't cope? I keep on hoping that I'll have this great time, that it will help lessen the pain, but what if it doesn't? What if all I can think about is Tasha? Or what if I forget her? I don't know; I just don't know what to feel, what's right and what's wrong."

"Oh Rob," Martha said with deep affection. "Of course you're scared. You are about to depart on this huge adventure, a totally new chapter, anyone would be freaking. And for the record, I know you're not running away. I think what you're doing is the bravest thing anyone could do. It would be easy to stay here and continue to grieve, but to try and celebrate life without Tash, that's the hard part."

"I still miss her so much."

"I know. We had some good times huh, the three of us?"

"For sure. Remember when we chained ourselves to the bulldozers?"

"How could I forget? You were a total piker Rob, giving up to go take a pee!"

Robbie laughed. "Yeah, and when you kicked McGrath in the shin! That was priceless. Ahh, we were so, I don't know, carefree back then. It was good."

"Yeah I know. What am I going to do without the two of you?" Martha said sadly, looking at her own water glass, as though searching for answers.

"You still have me," Rob said softly, and touched her knee.

"On the other side of the word," Martha said, choked up, and then shook her head quickly. "Sorry, it's just me being totally selfish."

"Don't worry, it's nice to be missed." Robbie hugged Martha and they both shed tears together one last time; for Tash, for friendship, and for the end of an era.

Pulling apart from Martha Robbie looked at her earnestly. "Do you know what Tasha would say right now?" he said suddenly. "'You like him don't you? He's a nice guy and you like him.'"

Martha smiled. "You two had such an incredible bond, if I could have one tenth of that…"

"You've already have it. Go after him Martha, you've got to. You've got to take these moments while they're still here, tangible, in front of you, ready to grasp. Yeah, maybe they're scary, but that's life. It's what it's about."

Martha listened to Robbie, reflecting on what he had said. "I love you Rob," she said earnestly. "You and Tash are – were – my best friends."

"Go, go! I'll see you tomorrow." Martha hesitated, then smiling, she jumped off the bar stool and ran from Noahs, leaving Robbie to sit alone, as the room began to catch the cool from the early morning chill. Looking at the empty seat beside him Robbie smiled. He could feel her now, she was laughing, and she was proud. _Oh Tasha, what do you do when you lose a soul mate? You keep going, as best you can. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Jack! Jack!" The foursome turned around as Martha came running up to them frantically, her hair blowing in all directions as the wind whipped it up.

"What? What's wrong?"

She stopped in front of him.

"I don't want to be friends," she said breathlessly.

"What? What do you mean?" Jack asked, alarmed.

"I mean…if we're friends, I can't do this." Without pausing she placed her mouth on his; slightly nervous, hesitant, but determined to take the chance nonetheless. As she drew away, he looked at her and the corners of his mouth curled up into an irresistibly happy grin. She laughed. And he kissed her in return, while taking her up in his arms and spinning her around. As his mouth tasted what he had almost forgotten, his hand cupped her head, moving over her hair, while the other rested again her cheek, tracing his fingers over her skin.

Maddie sighed. "This is so romantic," she exclaimed, and the others laughed.

"C'mon, I've had enough of 'Jack and Martha: the reunion'. Let's go," Kim said, and turned his back on the pair preparing to walk on.

"With pleasure," agreed Lucas, and quickly followed him, dragging Maddie with him as he did so.

Jack gently removed his lips from Martha's, before the urge overtook him and he placed a soft kiss on her lips again, followed by her nose then forehead. He broke into an uncontrolled grin. Martha responded with a big cheesy smile of her own. Jack bit down on his lip shyly. He felt awkward; all he wanted to do was keep touching Martha, claiming her for his own. How male was that? Neither of them seemed to find words, so they kissed again, and then Martha hugged him. "What are you thinking," she whispered into his ear. "I really don't want to stuff this up," he confessed and she laughed.

"You're such an idiot."

"Your idiot."

"Aw Jack, that is so corny."

"Aggh," Jack exclaimed, and spun her around again before looking at her intently, holding her hands in his. "Why do we do this? When it feels like this, why do we manage to stuff it up?"

"I don't know, I guess it just takes a while to sort things out sometimes."

"Well we're not going to stuff it up this time."

"I hope not," she said.

"Well if you're not so stubborn this time," Jack suggested, placing his arm around her shoulder and drawing her body hungrily towards his.

"Me!" Martha exclaimed, entwining her fingers in his hand. "If you're not so arrogant and pig-headed…" And they were at it again, arguing already, despite themselves.


	12. Chapter 12

"You should have seen it Mum! Martha came running up to us, well Jack, and she said 'I don't want to be just friends,' and then when he asked her what she meant, she said 'if we're friends I can't do this,' and they kissed. It was sooo cute."

"It wasn't cute, it was disturbing; seeing my brother going at it like that," observed Lucas, who had been listening to Maddie gushing on whilst chewing on his morning cornflakes.

Tony laughed. "But you don't mind it when your old man wants to show a bit of affection to Maddie's mum do you?" he said and planted a sloppy kiss on Beth's cheek. She kissed him back and Lucas groaned.

"Can a man not eat his breakfast without constant reminders of his family's sick habits?"

"What sick habits?" asked Jack, coming through the door, with Martha in tow.

"Maddie was just telling us about your romantic reunion," Beth said. "I think it's wonderful, I'm very happy for you."

"That goes for me too," Tony chimed in.

"Geez, news travels fast," Jack observed and laughed. "Is Robbie here yet?"

"The centre of attention has arrived," said Robbie, coming through the Hunter/Holden doorway, struggling under the weight of an enormous backpack. "But where is Kimberley?"

"He's still next door mate," said Jack, "but he said he'd be over soon."

"Is he packed?" asked Robbie with concern.

"I don't know mate," Jack laughed. "I'm not his mother."

"Yeah, but Robbie may as well be," commented Kim, entering the conversation as he entered the house. He stopped short and stared at Robbie in horror. "Robbie," he exclaimed. "You are not going to wear a bum bag."

"Of course I am," replied Robbie in surprise. "This way I won't lose the essentials."

"Lose the bag."

"No way! And it's not just any old bum bag; I've made a few adjustments. If you look inside there's four compartments. Foreign currency, traveller's cheques, air-ticket and…"

"What?" asked Kim dubiously.

"Passport! Where's my passport?"

"I thought I was meant to be the disorganised one."

"Oh god. Oh god. Oh god!" Robbie kept shouting, and before anyone could tell him to calm down, he'd rushed out the door in a flurry of panic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Robbie ran into the beach-house and into his room. There on the bed lay his passport. With relief he carefully zipped it into the demarcated department in his bum bag.

"Robbie is that you?" Irene called. "What in heaven's name are you doing here? I thought you'd gone to Beth's" she said, coming through into the bedroom.

"Forgot the passport," Robbie said by way of an explanation.

Irene rolled her eyes and shook her head.

As the two of them stood in the room, the room Robbie had shared with Tash, he suddenly became very clear how much it was no longer his. His and Tasha's. The walls were bare, the possessions gone. What he didn't need had gone into storage at Beth's.

"It's not the same is it?" Irene commented, as though reading his mind.

"It hasn't been the same since she left."

"I know love."

"Rob," Kim called from outside. "You in there? We've got to get going."

"Coming," Robbie called and looked at Irene.

"You come back in a year you hear?"  
"I promise."

"You stay happy over there Robbie, you deserve it."

"I'll try. You find some other teen for the room?"

"I'll do my best."

"Bye Irene. You've been awesome."

"I'm going to miss you like hell Robbie Hunter," Irene said gruffly and hugged the boy like he was her own. As the tears began to blur her vision Robbie could only attempt to control his own ducts. There had been too many tears, now was the time to move on.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"See you in a year," Martha shouted.

"See you in a year," Robbie and Kim concurred, waving through the car windows from the backseat. Tony and Beth sat in the front with Matilda perched between the two boys in the middle.

As Tony pulled out of the driveway and the car rolled slowly down the street, both those departing and those staying continued waving furiously, unsure what else to do. As the car turned the corner and fell from view the waving stopped and a silence ensued. They were gone, and there was that feeling in the pit of the stomach wishing for things to stay the same. The past was viewed through rose-coloured glasses and the future held the fear of the unknown. Above all there was a deep melancholy as everyone knew life went on, but without some of the people they loved so dearly.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Martha sat quietly on the beach feeling a depression seep over her. Two more of her friends were gone. And the one she loved the most was never coming back.

Jack came up beside her and sat down.

"Hey," Martha said. "How was work?"

"Interesting."  
"Oh? More information please."

"I got a promotion."  
"Really?" Martha said excitedly. "That's great Jack."

"Yeah, except for one thing. The promotion's in Sydney."  
"Oh," Martha said, taken aback and felt a sick feeling sweep over her. She'd lost her three best friends and now she was losing her boyfriend as well? She did her best to cover. "Well you have to take it of course."  
"I don't know; everyone I love is here. My life is here."

"But Jack, Sydney's only an hour away; you can still see your family all the time. This is a big opportunity for you."

"I guess," Jack said and paused. "It really depends on one thing though," he continued. "Whether I take it or not I mean."

"What?" Martha asked.

"Will you come with me?"

"Jack!" Martha said shocked.

"I mean it Martha," Jack said seriously. "I'm not doing this without you. I don't mean to put pressure on you, and I know maybe it seems strange given we've only been officially together less than twenty-four hours, but I spent over four months knowing what it was like to have had you and lost you. Put bluntly, it was hell. I'm not doing that again."

Martha could hardly hide her smile. That was possibly the most lovely thing anyone had ever said to her. "Yes." she said simply.

"Yes what?" Jack asked, confused.

"What do you think yes? Yes I'll come you idiot!"

"What?" Jack shouted, and jumped up, pulling Martha up with him. "I didn't mean you had to make the decision right away. I don't want to rush you."

"Nup. You're not. I just know this is right. My three best friends have left; it's time for me to move on too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep I'm sure."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Oh my god!" Jack screamed and picked Martha up and swung her around in the air.

"Jack," she laughed, "put me down."

"Nup, this calls for something crazy."  
"What are you talking about?" Martha asked.

"This," Jack yelled, and carrying Martha down to the water, he tossed her into the sea before plunging in himself.

Martha, emerging from the water spluttering and struggling to catch her breath, should have been annoyed. She was fully dressed, the water was freezing, and she was soaked. But all she could do was laugh. She then proceeded to push Jack back into the water, whilst he pulled her down with him.

As they both emerged they started yelling again.

"We're going to Sydney," Martha screamed excitedly.

"Aghhh," was all Jack could manage before he hugged Martha, and the two of them began to share salty kisses. As they stood there, wet clothes clinging to their goose-pimpled bodies, the waves crashing around their knees, they were completely caught up in that moment; sheer happiness was their only emotion. This was it, their moment to take a chance. Here's hoping it would work out.

Only one more chapter to go: _The Epilogue_. To be posted the date of Tash and Robbie's departure : (


	13. Epilogue

Oh Gosh! I totally forgot to post this. Sorry.

-------------------------------------------------

Well here we are, more than a year later. After the big move! It's Robbie and Kim's housewarming. They've been back from Europe a while now; it's so good to have them round again, especially Rob, I really missed him when he was gone. They've found themselves this grotty little hole near the cross, slightly dodgy, but not too far from us actually, so like I can talk! Robbie's at Uni of NSW doing eng/science. Jack's in the NSW drug squad. Me? I've finished training to be a fire-fighter (one of the few females on the force I am proud to announce) and absolutely loving it. Kim is the funniest; he's currently a personal trainer to a very notorious Sydney celebrity and tonight we finally got him to admit what we've all known: he's having a fling with her. Even Kate has become part of this odd police/uni/fire/toy-boy gang that's actually a lot of fun and often chaotic. Speaking of Kate, it's weird but she has become in many ways my best friend. We both have the same sense of humour and love riling Jack up. She's even hooked up with Jack's partner, Tony, which Jack finds very disturbing and his dad takes great amusement in. He's a great guy actually, really laid back and good at putting Jack in his place. Plus there's Penny. She's this real nerdy/indie/arty beauty who Robbie goes to see bands with and who totally has a thing for him. He doesn't know it yet, but eventually he'll realise; at least that's what Jack and I reckon. We all think about Tasha, Robbie more than any of us I'm sure. But what they say is right: you do get on with things, and slowly, you remember the good times, and laugh, instead of cry. Since moving away from the bay there have been less dramas, thank god. Well those of the life and death variety. Jack and I still have some huge fights and there were definite teething problems moving in together. There was even a three week break up when I stormed out (yes I admit) and went to live with Morag, but we eventually sorted that out. Actually, amazing though it is, we've actually made it work, and let's face it, making up is a lot of fun! We miss the Bay like crazy, the people in it and the surf. We try to get down there about once a month and catch up with the family. Oh, and guess what? Jack gave me a board for my birthday as he couldn't cope with the fact I insisted body-surfing was fine. I've got to admit, it was a great present and the two of us have become surf grommets, heading across to Manly every week-end. OK, 'nuf said, my absolute favourite song of the mo' is on, this party's getting out of control, and I want to be involved.

_Law Low Why Don't Ya Now? Lay Back Awhile and I'll Show Ya/I Got the Good That You Want No Need to Go And/Hunt Something Else/It's Right Here with Me/When You Stay/It's Always Good When I Get to See That There's Never More Than What You're Telling Me When You Stay/ Home. _

_Lay Low if the Feel is Right/(Let the Fetus Rock) I Got All That I Want Here In You Tonite…_

THE END

Hope you enjoyed. Thanks to those who reviewed.


End file.
